Château hanté
by Fredjs
Summary: Les G-boy en vacances se font prendre par la pluie dans la lande écossaise. Ils arrivent dans un château-auberge … hanté !UA YAOI


**Résumé : **Les Gboy en vacances se font prendre par la pluie dans la lande écossaise. Ils arrivent dans un château-auberge … hanté !

**Genre : **UA

**Couple : **1x2 3x4

**Disclamer : **je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !

**Note : **J'ai écrit ce petit texte un peu en vitesse, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire trop tâche.

Pour la suite de La mère de Quatre, je bloque un peu, j'ai le scénario mais comme je ne veux décevoir personne, je ne veux pas me précipiter pour écrire un truc à la va vite. Désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendent.

Sinon, j'ai un petit problème d'alerte et je ne reçois plus aucun messages de donc désolée pour les reviews, réponses de reviews et autre, il va falloir que je m'organise.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Château hanté**

L'Écosse, pays charmant où l'on peut découvrir la faune spéciale de ses diverses régions, des aigles de mer aux dauphins. De nombreux loisirs vous sont proposés, golf, pêche aux saumons, marche et plongée. Où que vous vous rendiez en Écosse un choix immense vous attend. Explorez des châteaux historiques, faites une croisière pour observer les baleines, venez voir fabriquer le whisky de malt local ou émerveillez-vous en vous promenant dans un jardin enchanteur.

Mais ce dont le dépliant ne parlait pas, c'était de la pluie !

Et quand la météo annonce une belle journée ensoleillée, parfaite pour découvrir la merveilleuse nature des campagnes écossaises, on fonce. Sans parapluie, sans tente, sans rien.

Et quand l'averse survient en moins de dix minutes faisant tomber des litres et des litres d'eau sur les pauvres marcheurs, ils ne se posent pas de questions et ils foncent vers le premier endroit au sec qu'ils trouvent, c'est-à-dire un château-auberge.

Merveilleux dite vous ?

Oui, c'est vrai que cinq jeunes hommes forts et en bonne santé auraient pu survivre à un déluge seuls et perdus en pleine nature sauvage.

Sauf que c'est quand même mieux dans un merveilleux château d'époque chauffé et pourvu de tout le confort d'un hôtel.

Enfin, ça aurait pu l'être si …

- Comment ça plus de chambres ?

- Duo, calme toi, ce n'est pas sa faute si on n'a pas réservé.

- Mais Quatre …

- On va appeler un taxi et trouver autre chose.

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna et la réceptionniste s'excusa. Les cinq garçons en profitèrent pour mettre au point leurs projets. Ou plutôt, Quatre exposa ce qu'il avait prévu. Trowa acquiesça à tout ce que dit son amoureux, Wufei préféra observer l'architecture du château au lieu d'écouter. Duo réussit à trouver à redire à tout ce que proposait Quatre. Heero se contenta de hocher la tête de temps en temps et de regarder méchamment Duo quand il était de trop mauvaise foi.

Alors qu'un grand pétage de plomb était sur le point de se produire, la réceptionniste attira leur attention.

- Messieurs ?

- Oui ? demanda Quatre le plus poliment qu'il put.

- Nous venons d'avoir un désistement. Deux chambres se sont libérées.

- Nous sommes cinq, fit remarquer Heero.

- Il nous faudrait au minimum trois chambres.

- Et bien, nous en avons une qui était en travaux. Elle n'a pas encore été meublée complètement et décorée mais il y a un lit. Si vous acceptez …

- On accepte ! cria Duo.

Les quatre autres soupirèrent mais acquiescèrent.

- Par contre, pour les chambres …

- Oui ? encouragea Quatre qui voyait déjà venir les problèmes.

- Le couple qui vient de décommander avait réservé la chambre nuptiale, expliqua la réceptionniste.

- Pas de problème, dit Duo en souriant. Nous avons ici un beau petit couple tout mignon qui se fera un plaisir de mimer la nuit de noce.

- Duo ! s'exclama Quatre.

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Quatre se cacha dans les bras de Trowa, tout rougissant. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir de l'y accueillir.

- Bon, je propose que Wufei prenne la chambre en travaux, Heero et moi on se partagera la dernière.

- Mais … commença Wufei.

- La chambre spéciale est équipée de deux lits simples, coupa la réceptionniste croyant bien faire.

- Spéciale ? demanda Duo en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, nous l'appelons ainsi parce qu'elle est hantée. C'est notre principale attraction, les mariés l'avaient réservé pour un ami à eux qui est friand de fantômes, mais ils sont coincés à l'aéroport avec l'orage. Monsieur ? appela-t-elle en voyant Duo blanchir dangereusement.

Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, Trowa prit la clef de la chambre nuptiale des mains de la jeune femme, attrapa Quatre et se carapata. Wufei eut le même réflexe avec celle de la chambre en travaux et Heero se plaça entre la porte vitrée qui laissait voir le temps toujours aussi pourri à l'extérieur, et son ami.

- Han-han-han-hanté ? Fan-fan-fan-fantôme ?

Heureusement qu'il s'était bien préparé, car Duo se lança soudainement vers la sortie à la vitesse d'un avion à réaction. Heero le reçut tout tremblant dans ses bras et s'appliqua à le calmer.

- Duo, tu n'as plus l'âge de croire aux fantômes, c'est juste un attrape touriste !

- Mais … commença la réceptionniste.

Le regard d'Heero l'a coupa dans son élan. Et lui fit faire demi-tour en quatrième vitesse. Elle laissa juste la clef sur le comptoir et se réfugia dans les cuisines.

Pendant ce temps, Heero réussit à convaincre Duo d'aller au moins jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre, s'ils voyaient la moindre chose suspecte, ils iraient camper dehors sous l'orage, promis.

Les deux hommes réussirent à trouver la porte seuls, malgré la mauvaise volonté de Duo et les regards frénétique qu'il lançait partout.

Après avoir sursauté trois fois, crié quatre et s'être réfugié dans les bras de son ami une demi-douzaine de fois, Duo accepta d'entrer dans la fameuse pièce. Qui se trouva être tout à fait agréable.

Elle était composée de deux lits simples, de deux armoires de chaque côté, un guéridon au centre de la pièce et deux tables de nuit.

La fenêtre laissait entrevoir les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient dehors et Heero se promis de tout faire pour rester dans cette chambre, même s'il devait attacher Duo pour ça.

Alors que Wufei s'allongeait tranquillement dans son lit et que Quatre et Trowa faisaient bouger les draps, Heero venait juste de réussir à faire enfiler son pyjama à Duo. Il avait du lui expliquer en long en large et en travers que les fantômes n'existaient pas, qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à eux de toute manière, et que dans l'hypothèse improbable où l'un d'eux viendraient lui chatouiller les pieds la nuit, être habillé de pieds en cap ne changerait rien.

Duo avait bien failli faire une crise de tétanie en s'imaginant la scène, mais Heero lui avait alors dit qu'il plaisantait.

Pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance, le jeune homme se changea en quatrième vitesse et se jeta sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de natte. Qui disparu bien vite quand il s'en rendit compte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un fantôme vienne lui couper !

Heero soupira devant la bosse que faisait Duo sur le lit et se coucha dans le sien.

Trente seconde plus tard, il entendit :

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Tu dors ?

- Hn.

- Ah.

Un grand silence, pendant lequel le brun crut pouvoir dormir puis :

- Heero ?

- Hn.

- Tu crois aux extraterrestres ?

Pour n'importe quelle autre phrase, Heero aurait grogné puis aurait tenté de dormir pour de bon. Mais Duo le connaissait trop bien et savait comment attiser sa curiosité.

- Non.

Il répondit le plus brièvement possible pour faire taire Duo. Pourtant, il avait été assez intrigué pour que son cerveau reste éveillé et il ne put se rejoindre Morphée comme ça.

Comme il ne réussissait pas à se rendormir, il se retourna en direction de l'autre lit et vit que les couvertures tremblaient. Il soupira. Duo était quelqu'un de très rationnel dans la vie, intelligent et surtout intéressant. Pourtant, dès qu'on parlait de fantômes …

C'est alors qu'un minuscule petit grincement dans la pièce fit bondir Duo dans son lit. Quand le grincement se reproduisit, il cria carrément.

Avant qu'Heero ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Duo avait battu le recours de vitesse en passant d'un lit à l'autre et était maintenant carrément collé à lui.

- Duo.

- Hn ?

- Retourne dans ton lit.

- Nan.

- Duo, tu n'es plus un gamin !

- M'en fiche.

Exaspéré, Heero réussit à se défaire de la sangsue, se leva et réussit à porter Duo jusque dans son lit.

- Tu m'aimes plus ? demanda le natté, les yeux noyé de larmes et le visage boudeur, alors que Heero le déposait.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et répondit :

- Pas pendant les huit prochaines heures.

Sans attendre la réponse de son camarade, il rejoignit son lit et se recoucha.

Il se tourna résolument vers le mur et commença à compter les moutons.

- Hee…

- Si tu fais le moindre bruit, le coupa son ami, je te fais dormir dans le couloir.

Le sachant tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, Duo préféra se taire et recommença à écouter les bruits autour de lui.

Il entendait clairement la respiration calme de son camarade, pas tout à fait endormit mais presque, la pluie tomber dehors et se qui semblait être des soupirs dans la chambre à côté. Étant donné que celle-ci était la chambre nuptiale et vu l'épaisseur plus que raisonnable des murs, Quatre et Trowa devaient vraiment s'en donner à cœur joie.

Certains avaient plus de chance que d'autres. Alors qu'il pensait à un plan pour rejoindre le lit de Heero quand celui-ci se serait endormit, sans le réveiller, les rideaux se mirent à bouger, comme si le vent soufflait.

Mais les fenêtres étaient fermés, pensa tout de suite Duo. Cette pensée arriva très vite à son cerveau, mais il fut encore plus rapide pour rejoindre le lit de son ami.

Après tout, les vrais amis étaient là pour aider dans les moments difficiles.

Mais Heero ne devait pas avoir le même dictionnaire, car dès qu'il sentit le poids dans son dos, il hurla sur le pauvre malheureux qui n'avait fait que défendre sa vie, puis se redressa en injuriant les gosses mal élevé. Pourtant, à la surprise de Duo, il ne lui demanda pas de rejoindre son lit.

Il crut un instant avoir gagné, mais Heero se leva quand même et rejoignit simplement le lit vide. Une fois installé, il se tourna vers son ami et lui dit :

- Je te préviens, si tu me réveille encore pour une absurde de fantôme, tu le regretteras.

Duo écarquilla les yeux devant la menace puis le plus grand dilemme de sa vie le fit réfléchir. Avait-il plus peur des fantômes ou de Heero ?

Il resta plus de deux heures à réfléchir dans le noir. D'un côté, les spectres étaient très friands des mortels et n'hésitaient pas à les embêter dès qu'ils le pouvaient. De l'autre, Heero était un expert en vengeance de toutes sortes et connaissait vraiment beaucoup de moyens de pourrir la vie des gens.

Au final, c'est un nouveau phénomène qui le décida. Après tout, il pourrait toujours se faire pardonner par Heero, mais il ne pouvait rien pour se défendre devant les fantômes. Surtout quand ces derniers se mettaient à gémir en faisant trembler leurs chaînes.

Il réussit donc un téléportement immédiat de ses draps à ceux de Heero (enfin presque mais son mouvement n'étant pas visible à l'œil nu, on peut parler de téléportement) qui faillit crier sous l'intrusion.

L'ex dormeur resta quelques instants hébété avant de comprendre qu'un Duo transi essayait de jouer à la pieuvre sur lui. Même avec des forceps, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le décoller. Bien sûr, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse bouger en premier lieu.

Par contre, s'il ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement, il pouvait encore crier. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire.

Au bout de deux minutes à lui hurler dessus, il se rendit malheureusement compte qu'il devait avoir trouvé un antidote, car même ses cris ne le faisaient pas lâcher.

Il n'avait quand même si peur que ça ! Si ?

Heero finit par se calmer et soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution.

- Bon d'accord, tu peux rester.

Duo attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, puis la pieuvre se changea en koala.

Au lieu de faire ventouse, il se contenta de mettre les bras de Heero autour de lui, sa tête vint se nicher juste en dessous de son menton et il passa les jambes autour de celles du brun.

Après un petit soupir de contentement, il consentit à s'endormir.

Complètement éberlué et quelque peu gêné par leur position, Heero finit par se détendre et essaya de se rendormir.

Au bout de dix minutes, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que les cheveux de Duo qui sentaient si bons, la peau de Duo qui étaient si douces et le corps de Duo qui …non, il ne pouvait pas penser à Duo comme ça !

Le couple gay dans le groupe, c'était blondie et Monsieur impassible, pas lui et Duo.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient proches puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Bien sûr que leur relation prêtait parfois à confusion vu comment Duo était tactile et qu'Heero n'acceptait ça que de lui. Mais c'était un jeu !

Ils faisaient semblant d'être amoureux pour amuser la galerie et ensuite se repaitre ensemble des réactions qu'ils avaient provoquées. Il n'y avait jamais eut d'ambigüité entre eux.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais été tous les deux dans un lit, à moitié nu, en plein milieu de la nuit, lui souffla sa conscience.

Trop absorbé par ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas les grincements qui reprirent dans la pièce, ni les couinements ou les souffle d'air qui se déplaçaient un peu partout.

Par contre, Duo était passé en mode hyper sensible et aurait pu faire une reconstitution au gramme de poussière près de la pièce. Après analyse, il en vint à deux solutions, soit partir de cet hôtel hanté et courir le plus loin possible, soit s'en remettre à son garde du corps préféré.

S'il opta pour la seconde solution, c'est plus car elle était plus rapide que plus sûre, mais le résultat fut un Duo transformé en glue intégrale.

Heero eut soudain beaucoup de mal à respirer et surtout à bouger. Ou plutôt, tout son corps se retrouva immobilisé sauf une petite partie. Très gêné, il se rendit bientôt compte que Duo était bien trop dans son délire pour voir quoi que se soit, mais cette situation commença à l'agacer.

Déjà, il n'avait pas l'habitude de désirer son meilleur ami, mais en plus, au lieu de se concentrer sur le problème, il devait gérer les peurs du dit individu.

Le mélange de désir et de colère lui donna une idée plutôt tordu mais efficace. En effet, dès que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ami, heureusement accessible, celui-ci se calma instantanément.

Était-ce le choc ou Heero était-il vraiment doué ? (à vous de choisir) En tout cas, le baiser sage devint vite incontrôlable et les langues se mêlèrent à la bataille. Jalouse, les mains décidèrent d'attaquer fort pour combler leur retard et le peu de vêtement qu'ils avaient volèrent dans la pièce.

A coup de caresses, léchouilles et autres actions tout aussi agréable que pervers, les deux hommes finirent par arriver au septième ciel. (ou comment éviter un lemon quand on est pas douée)

Ils s'effondrèrent dans les draps, tellement épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux comme des bébés.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla au son des petits oiseaux qui chantaient dehors, alors qu'un rayon de soleil commençait à percer derrière les rideaux. Il lui suffit de bouger un peu pour sentir un corps chaud tout contre lui et il n'eut qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre Duo.

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "Merde", puis il commença à réfléchir un peu et décida que ce n'était finalement pas si mal. Alors qu'il finissait son raisonnement en concluant qu'il se réveillerait bien dans les bras de Duo les prochains matins de sa vie, il entendit un "Merde" venant de son amant et le sentit bouger.

Désappointé qu'il réagisse comme ça, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- C'est si mal que ça ?

Surpris, Duo le regarda dans les yeux, puis sembla faire le même cheminement qu'Heero quelques minutes avant. Un grand sourire vint alors orner son visage avant qu'il ne se penche pour cueillir un baiser.

Dans le hall, une heure plus tard, Wufei, Trowa ainsi que Quatre virent arriver un couple tout guilleret de se tenir par la main.

Le chinois joua au poisson rouge, tandis que Quatre se mettait à râler. Surpris, Heero et Duo le furent encore plus quand il tendit un billet à son amoureux. Plus prompt à comprendre, le japonais s'écria soudain :

- Vous aviez parié !

Le blond eut la décence de paraitre penaud, mais Trowa fit un grand sourire.

- Combien ? demanda alors Duo.

- Duo ! s'écria son compagnon.

- Bah quoi ?

Wufei choisit ce moment là pour se remettre en route et demanda brusquement :

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

Sans répondre, le couple s'embrassa.

Devant la tête du chinois, tout le monde se mit à rire puis ils se dirigèrent au comptoir pour payer. Après tout un tas de "Mais c'est pas possible", "Vous êtes amis bon sang" et "Je ne vais quand même pas être le seul célibataire du groupe !"de la part de Wufei, les cinq amis partirent du magnifique château pour reprendre leur randonnée.

En haut d'une tour, deux personnes les regardaient s'éloigner.

- Des bons petits jeunes, dit l'un.

- Et athlétique avec ça ! renchérit l'autre.

- Ceux de la chambre nuptial était sacrément inventif.

- Le blond a une belle voix.

- Heureusement qu'on était là pour les autres.

- C'est sûr que ça aurait été moins amusant s'ils avaient fait lit à part !

- C'est tellement facile d'effrayer les mortels.

- L'un d'eux seulement.

- Oui, mais ça a marché ! On a eut droit à un super spectacle.

- Tu as raison, on recommencera ce soir.

- Oui.

Sur ce, les deux fantômes traversèrent le mur et rejoignirent leur pénates.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Reviews ?

.


End file.
